Love: Yuuma Side
by Carnetia
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah cerita yang menceritakan cerita dibalik Yuuma. Cerita yang menceritakan masa lalu Yuuma, cerita yang menceritakan penyesalan Yuuma terhadap IA, cerita yang menceritakan, bahwa sebenarnya, Yuuma mencintai IA/OneShoot!/{SEQUEL FROM LOVE}


**_Title: Love: Yuuma Side_**

**_Author: CelestyaRegalyana_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama_**

**_Disclaimer: YAMAHA CORPORATION, DESU!_**

**_Warning: Typo, OOC, dan lain-lain_**

* * *

Yuuma masih ingat bagaimana senyumannya.

Yuuma masih ingat bagaimana tatapannya.

Yuuma masih ingat bagaimana canda tawanya.

Yuuma masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya.

Yuuma masih ingat segalanya.

Dan Yuuma rindu segala hal yang berkaitan dengan wanita yang sebenarnya ia cintai itu.

Dilihat dari segi manapun, Yuuma adalah pria yang memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Tatapan mata yang tajam, rambut pink yang indah, juga sifatnya yang cuek, dingin, dan datar, berhasil membuatnya sebagai siswa yang lumayan popular di sekolahnya.

Satu lagi, Yuuma bukanlah tipe pria yang manis, romantis, apalagi penuh kejutan. Yuuma hanyalah pria yang pendiam. Pendiam, yah, pendiam. Dia juga sangat benci melihat gadis-gadis yang mencari perhatiannya dengan lebay. Menurut ia, gadis seperti itu adalah gadis murahan.

Tetapi, ada cerita dibalik semua sifatnya itu. Cerita bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Percayalah, dulunya Yuuma adalah pria yang periang, dan ceria. Sungguh, ia yang dulu benar-benar berbeda dari dirinya yang sekarang.

Tetapi, kejadian dan pengkhianat-tan itu yang membuat ia menjadi seperti ini.

Pertama, kejadian sialan yang sampai sekarang tak bisa Yuuma lupakan.

Dulu, Yuuma mempunyai adik perempuan bernama Yukio Mizki. Mizki adalah adik yang sangat baik, manis, pengertian, polos, dan lugu. Mizki adalah orang yang selalu menghibur Yuuma, jika Yuuma sedang sedih. Mizki adalah orang yang selalu mendengarkan segala curhatan Yuuma. Mizki adalah orang yang selalu menasehati Yuuma. Mizki adalah segalanya bagi Yuuma, karena Mizki adalah satu-satunya keluarganya –Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal- Jadi Yuuma harus menjaga adik tercintanya itu.

Walaupun adiknya itu terlalu polos dan lugu –Terkadang terlihat bodoh- Dan sering membuat Yuuma gemas, adiknya itu tak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Siapapun.

Tetapi, kejadian sialan itu telah mengambil nyawa adik tercintanya itu.

Ketika Yuuma mengingat hal itu, Yuuma rasanya akan menangis.

Sampai kapanpun, ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya dan orang yang telah menabrak adiknya.

Saat itu, ketika Yuuma dan adiknya, Mizki, sedang berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain, dianggap sebagai perayaan ulang tahun Mizki.

Mereka bersenang bersama-sama.

Mereka menikmati hari itu bersama-sama.

Mereka tersenyum bersama.

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Mereka sangat bahagia saat itu.

Tapi, tidak lama kemudian, kebahagiaan itu hilang, lenyap, dan hancur ditelan oleh kenyataan.

Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat, hingga Yuuma bahkan tak sadar. Kejadian itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Tepat di matanya.

Ia masih mengingat bagaimana kecerobohan dirinya di saat itu. Jalan tanpa melihat kanan-kiri, dan ia tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Ia juga masih mengingat bagaimana bodohnya adiknya itu, menarik dirinya dan menggantikan tubuh adiknya itu untuk melindungi Yuuma. Sungguh bodoh, Yuuma hanya bisa berteriak ketika kejadian itu berlangsung.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana tubuh rapuh adiknya itu tertabrak dan terhempas dengan sadisnya, dan dengan cepat, pengendara yang telah menabrak adiknya itu langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Dengan langkah cepat, Yuuma menghampiri tubuh adiknya yang bersimbah darah itu.

Yuuma panik dan berteriak minta tolong. Mizki, yang masih setengah sadar memanggilnya dan berkata:

_**"O… Onii… Chan… Mi… Mi… Miz… Ki… Ingin… Ingin… Me… Mengatakan… Se… Suatu…"**_

Yuuma hanya bisa berkata dengan air mata yang menetes ke pipinya: **_"Ja- Jangan berbicara dulu, Mizki! Ka-"_**

_**"Da… Dai… Joubu… A… Ano… Nee… Mizki… Cuma… In… Ingin… Menga… Mengatakan… Bahwa… Mi… Mizki… Baha… Bahagia… Memi… Memiliki… Kakak… Sepe… Seperti… Nii… Chan… Mizki… Sena… Senang… Sekali… Ha… Hari… Ini… Ki… Kita… Ber… Berse… Nang… Ber…. Sama… Miz… Mizki… Sanga… Sangat… Senang… Mi… Mizki… Pas… Pasti… Tak… Tak… Akan… Melupakan… Hari… In… Ini…"**_

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Mizki menghapus air mata Yuuma yang mengalir di pipinya. Mizki melanjutkan perkataannya.

**_"Ja… Jangan… Mena… Ngis… Miz… Ki… Nanti… Se… Sedih… Ka… Kalau… Onii… chan… Menangis… O… Onii… Chan… Ja… Jadi… Jelek… Miz… Ki… Ingin… Melihat… Onii… Ch… Chan… Se… Sela… Lu… Ter… Tersenyum…"_**

Mizki, yang sedang sekarat, tertawa kecil, dan ia kembali melanjutkannya.

_**"Go… Gomen… Nee… Mi… Mizki… Selalu… Mem… Buat… Onii… Chan… Re… Pot… Sela… Lu… Mem… Membuat… Onii… Chan… Kha… Khawatir… Sela… Lu... Mem… Buat… Onii… Chan… Susah… Maa… Maaf… Miz… Mizki… Tau… Bah… Wa… Mi… Mizki… Adalah… Ad… Adik… Yang… Pa… Yah… Ce… Ceroboh… Bo… Bodoh… Dee… Mo… Onii… Chan… Sela… Lu… Menya… Yangi… Ku…"**_

Yuuma menggelengkan kepalanya, mengatakan bahwa semua itu salah.

**_"Dan… Ka… Kalau… Mi… Mizki… Udah… Per… Gi… Onii… Chan… Jangan… Sedih… Ya?... Onii… Chan… Ha… Harus… Sela… Lu… Terse… Nyum… De… Demi… Miz… Mizki… Nan… Nanti… Onii… Chan… Harus… Makan… Tera… Tur… Makan… Ya… Yang… Bergi… Zi… Onii… Onii… Chan… Ju… Ga… Ti… Tidak… Boleh… Makan… Semba… Rangan… Ti… Tidur… Larut… Malam… Po… Pokoknya… Onii… Chan… Ha… Harus… Jaga… Kese… Kesehatan… Karena… Karena… Ben… Bentar… Lagi… Mi… Mizki… Baka… Bakalan… Pergi…"_**

Yuuma makin panik dan mengatakan: _**"Jangan… Jangan berbicara yang macam-macam, Mizki! Kau akan selalu disini bersama ku! Kau tak akan pernah pergi!"**_

Dengan pelan, Mizki menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata:

**_"I… Ie… Miz… Mizki… Ha… Harus… Per… Pergi… Mi… Mizki… Ingi… Ingin… Berte… Mu… Dengan… Okaa… Sa… San… Da… Dan… Otoo… San…"_**

Dengan nafas tersengal, Mizki kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

_**"Se… Sekali… Lagi… Mi… Mizki… Minta… Maaf… Kare… Karena… Mizki… Telah… Men… Menjadi… Adik… Ya… Yang… Buruk… A… Arigatou… Tel… Telah… Menja… Di… Kakak… Mizki… Mizki… Sela… Lu… Sayang… Onii… Chan… Sayo… Sayonara…"**_

Tepat setelah berkata seperti itu, Mizki menutup matanya dengan senyuman yang masih ada di wajahnya yang penuh darah.

Yuuma histeris dan berteriak: **_"MIZKI! MIZKI!"_**

Orang-orang mulai datang dan memanggil _**ambulance**_. Tetapi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Nyawa Mizki tak bisa lagi ditolong.

Yuuma menangis dan menjerit ketika dokter menyatakan bahwa Mizki tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yuuma benar-benar berubah. Yang awalnya periang dan ceria, menjadi pendiam dan dingin. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Yuuma terus mengurung dirinya dalam kamar.

Yuuma benar-benar merasa bodoh di saat itu. Sangat bodoh.

Yuuma tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya. Karena, dirinya adalah penyebab dari kematian adik tersayangnya itu.

Semenjak dari kejadian itu, tak ada lagi canda tawa gadis itu, tak ada lagi senyuman gadis itu, tak ada lagi nasihat-nasihat dari gadis itu, dan kini, gadis itu sudah tak ada lagi suara lembut gadis itu mengalun di pendengaran Yuuma.

Dan Yuuma sangat merindukan semua itu.

Kedua, Yuuma sangat membenci kaum wanita semenjak kejadian tragis yang kembali menimpa diri Yuuma yang malang.

Namanya Ogasuki Mayu. Gadis manis yang menyukai boneka. Gadis itu memiliki sifat manis, periang, dan suka melucu.

Gadis itu menyukai Yuuma. Yuuma tau itu, ia sudah melihat gelagat gadis itu. Ia bahkan sering memergoki Mayu, ketika Mayu sedang memandangnya.

Lama-lama, Yuuma mulai tertarik pada gadis itu. Sikapnya yang lucu itu membuat Yuuma tertarik. Dan Yuuma memutuskan, bahwa ia mencintai Mayu, si gadis imut itu.

Hingga, Yuuma menembak Mayu tanpa ragu di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Mayu sempat cengo di tempat. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Mayu mengangguk dengan senyuman manis. Yuuma senang bukan main, dengan spontan, Yuuma memeluk Mayu dengan erat. Begitu juga dengan Mayu.

Hari-hari mereka lewati bersama, hari-hari mereka nikmati bersama, kebersamaan mereka lewati bersama, kebahagiaan mereka lewati bersama, dan cinta mereka lewati berdua.

Namun, ternyata… Mayu mengkhianatinya.

Yuuma melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Mayu berciuman dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal. Bahkan, Yuuma tidak pernah mencium gadis itu yang notabene kekasih nya sendiri.

Yuuma marah dan datang ke tempat Mayu. Yuuma bertanya dengan nada tinggi: **_"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Siapa dia?!"_**

Mayu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Yuuma yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi, dengan tenang, Mayu menjawab: _**"Oh, Yuuma. Dia pacar baru ku, namanya Kazuka IO. Aku juga mau bilang, mulai hari ini, kita putus."**_

Yuuma mematung di tempat setelah mendengar pernyataan gadis itu. **_"Yuk, IO, kita jalan-jalan lagi."_**

Semenjak dari kejadian itu, Yuuma benar-benar membenci yang namanya **"Wanita"** Sampai kapanpun, ia sangat-sangat-sangat membenci kata-kata itu.

Makanya, Yuuma tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan wanita manapun. Dia benci ketika kepercayaannya dihancurkan. Dia sangat benci hal itu.

Hingga, ia kembali bertemu gadis yang mirip dengan kelakuan Mayu –Sebelum Mayu jatuh kepelukkan pria lain-

Gadis itu bernama Mizuki IA.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang imut, manis, dan cantik, tetapi, sangat nakal dan bandel.

Yuuma tak tau apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mendekati Yuuma dengan sikapnya yang lucu.

Dan hal itu membuat Yuuma kembali mengingat Mayu, cinta pertamanya.

Tetapi, gadis ini sangat gigih dalam mengambil hati dan perhatian Yuuma. Ia bahkan rela dihukum demi Yuuma, ia bahkan rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi Yuuma, dan tindakan-tindakan lain yang… Mungkin berhasil menarik perhatian Yuuma.

Jujur saja, Yuuma sangat suka melihat reaksi gadis itu ketika ia memergoki gadis itu, ketika gadis itu sedang memandangnya.

Pernah juga terjadi kejadian yang berhasil membuat Yuuma tersenyum. Waktu itu, Yuuma sedang pergi ke perpustakaan dengan IA yang diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang. Yuuma tau, Yuuma tau bahwa ia sedang diikuti. Yuuma tau.

Yuuma mulai masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan mengambil buku yang akan dia baca, lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan.

Sedangkan IA duduk tidak jauh dari dia berada. Yuuma pura-pura membaca buku itu dengan tekun, sampai gadis itu, IA terhanyut dalam pandangannya.

Dan, Yuuma tiba-tiba balas memandang IA. Orang yang dipandang masih melamun dan belum sadar kalau ia juga dipandang.

Entah sudah berapa menit, IA sadar dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Tentu saja muka IA blushing, hingga ke telinga gadis itu.

Melihat hal itu, Yuuma tersenyum kecil. _**Gadis yang lucu…**_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Lama-lama, IA tampak menarik di mata Yuuma. Yuuma menyukai sikap gadis itu. Lucu, polos, dan tegar. Mungkin, pas lah dengan tipe Yuuma.

Tapi, Yuuma tak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi. Ia harus membuktikan ketulusan gadis itu. Ia harus tau, sampai mana gadis itu mencintai dirinya.

Yuuma sengaja bersikap dingin dan kasar pada gadis itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah kecewa di gadis itu. Yuuma juga merasa kasihan, tetapi ia ingin melihat ketulusan gadis itu.

Hingga, suatu hari, Yuuma berkata pada IA, bahwa kehadiran gadis itu mengganggunya.

Wajah gadis itu menunjukkan rasa kecewa dan sakit hati yang dalam. IA hanya menunduk, menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dengan nada lirih, IA berkata pada Yuuma:

_**"Ah… Aku mengganggu ya? Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau berkata bahwa aku mengganggu. Yah… Aku memang mengganggu, sih... Ta… Tapi, aku ingin bilang… Kala… Kalau aku mencintai mu, Yuuma-Kun. Aku selalu mencoba yang terbaik agar aku menjadi yang terbaik di matamu. Aku hanya ingin dipandang oleh Yuuma-Kun. Aku ingin membuktikan pada Yuuma-Kun, bahwa aku serius mencintai dirimu. Tidak apa-apa, tolak saja aku. Aku tidak akan marah, kok. Maaf, kalau kehadiran ku mengganggu Yuuma-Kun. Maaf… Ah! Ini sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, aku duluan ya, Yuuma-Kun, jaa!"**_

IA pergi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, meninggalkan Yuuma yang terdiam setelah mendengar hal itu. Yuuma… Merasa bersalah setelah berkata seperti itu. Yuuma menyesal. Mungkin besok Yuuma akan meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

Tetapi, esok harinya, IA tidak datang ke sekolah. Yuuma hanya berpikir, mungkin ia masih sakit hati dan kecewa.

Tapi, hingga 2 minggu gadis itu tidak datang-datang. Yuuma khawatir dengan gadis itu, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu?

Hingga pada akhirnya, Sensei Yuuma, Prima-Sensei, mengumumkan bahwa IA telah pindah sekolah dan pergi ke luar negeri.

Yuuma terkejut setengah mati setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Tidak mungkin! Pikir Yuuma dalam hati.

Yuuma mencoba memastikan dengan datang ke rumah gadis itu. Memang, IA sudah pergi meninggalkan Yuuma sendirian. Sendirian.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Lagi-lagi, orang yang Yuuma cintai kembali pergi.

Sudah 3 kali, 3 kali.

Cukup Yuuma lelah, Yuuma capai, Yuuma menyesal.

Yuuma menyesal telah berkata seperti itu pada IA. Yuuma menyesal atas kepergian IA.

Yuuma sebenarnya mencintai IA, sangat mencintainya. Tetapi, kegelapan hatinya telah menutupi hal itu.

Yuuma menyesal.

Sakit.

Yuuma ingin mengulang waktu, dan mengatakan pada IA, bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu juga. Bahwa ia ingin melindungi gadis itu. Bahwa ia ingin gadis itu berada di sisinya. Bahwa gadis itu segalanya bagi dirinya –Setelah adiknya, Mizki-

Manik golden pria itu menatap ke langit dengan nanar.

Lagi…

Lagi…

Dan lagi…

Ia kembali kehilangan orang yang dia cintai.

Dan itu semua disebabkan oleh kebodohan dirinya.

* * *

_**LOHAAAAAA!**_

_**Wah, akhirnya, sequel FF Love ini selesai juga. Ah ya, ini bakalan ada sequelnya lagi.**_

_**Di sequel selanjutnya, akan menceritakan IA dan Yuuma disaat mereka sudah dewasa.**_

_**Alurnya?**_

_**HIMITSU!**_

_**Kaiko: "Tumben hari ini bahagia amat?"**_

_**IA: "Iya, perasaan di FF Love, Yana muram amat."**_

_**Yana: "Mood Yana lagi baik, nih!"**_

_**Yuuma: "Kenapa sih aku harus dibuat sebagai karakter yang menderita? (Melirik kearah Yana) Mesti kehilangan adik pula lagi, tuh!"**_

_**Mayu: "Aku juga jadi jahat! Apa-apaan, nih?!"**_

_**Yana: "Udahlah, ikuti aja naskahnya! (Cuek kuda(?))"**_

_**Mizki: "Maa, maa, yang penting aku masih hidup!"**_

_**Miku: "(Tiba-tiba datang) Eh, update dulu FF mu yang The Future And The Past!"**_

_**Yana: "Kapan-kapan, lah!"**_

_**Mikuo: "Dasar pemalas!"**_

_**Yana: "Kau sendiri malas, bercermin dulu sebelum menghina orang lain! Udah malas, sok ganteng, narsis, padahal muka mu kayak muka banci minta digilas! (Kata pedas keluar)"**_

_**Kaito: "Oh, wow, Yana lagi dalam mode 'Pedas' Nih, kabur, yuk!"**_

_**All Vocaloid: "Yuk, yuk! (Menjauh dari panggung)"**_

_**Nah, silahkan ditunggu sequel selanjutnya, ya!**_

_**MIND TO RNR? (Hargai jasa Yana yang semangat banget buat FF ini)**_


End file.
